


Slow

by Nicky



Series: Zervis Week [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, Non-Explicit Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 12:38:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4787540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicky/pseuds/Nicky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They share breath, bodies and soul. Here, cradle in their little love nest, with their flesh joined and their souls naked, time becomes eternity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima

When their bodies finally join and their souls melt into one being, Zeref is sure he has ascended to Heaven. Bliss overwhelms him, and something else he can’t quite put his finger on. He only knows the feeling swells his chest and warms his skin. It gathers in his eyes and falls through his chicks. Mavis smiles warmly from beneath him when she sees it, and sweetly kisses the tears away. This should be a moment of happiness, not sorrow, she reminds in his ear. The corners of his mouth pull up a little at that, until a full grin tweaks his lips. He has been smiling more often lately, an achievement that can solely be attributed to her.

“Sorry,” is his answer, before he wills to redeem himself. Lazily, he lifts her on his lap as he sits, and the sound that moans out of her reminds him of a small bird. She rewards him with kitty nips on his neck, giving him goose bumps. He has never felt something like this before, but he finds out that he likes it.

They embrace each other in this new position, a sort of personal goal to try to erase any space that dared interpose between them. His hands travel upwards through her slim back to sink into a sea of golden hair and he watches enthralled how she bites her bottom lip with closed eyes, face doing nothing to conceal her pleasure. Following every threat of blonde silk, his caress goes from roots to tips. It seems to have a good effect on her, because her heads falls limply over his shoulder and her embrace tightens, whimpers escaping her. A small thrust of his hips and she is already undoing herself in his arms.

Hmm. Who would have said her scalp was so sensitive. He takes down notes and continues looking for more spots, little by little discovering the body of his partner. Small hands roam his skin in the same manner, like children entering a playground for the first time.

They are the slowest lovers in the world. Every touch… every kiss… every thrust lasts a lifetime. But they don’t really care about it. They don’t need seconds to measure their love.  Time is indifferent to them. It grazes by their side and leaves them forgotten in its course. And now, for the first time in what feels like far too much, they can simply let go and enjoy in their happiness.

Their existence has become so secular, measured by grief and death, painfully _aware_ of every second they are condemned to suffer in this world. Every tick of the clock weights heavy on their backs and reminds them of their unescapable fate.

But here, cradle in their little love nest, with their flesh joined and their souls naked, time becomes eternity. Needless. Non-existent. Life goes on around them. Nights become days, summers freeze to winters, sons turn into fathers, but they are still here, delighting in their own Elysium. There’s no hurry; they’ve got all the time in the world. Everything else can wait.

Sometimes, they slow down to the point of madness when they are a blink away from climax, just to prolong this moment a little bit longer. Other times, they stop completely and just remain there, embracing each other, finding comfort in knowing that the other is there. There’s a certain desperation in their movements, almost as if they needed the reassurance that the other will not disappear when this is over. They have both been alone for far too long.

Her kisses bless his eyelids; they flutter over his face and his lips. Her never ending hair tangles in between their bodies, and takes every inch of Zeref’s vision. It covers them like the cape of the Holy Mother, as if separating them from the rest of the world in a bath of golden. They share their breath, bodies and souls. Zeref had never felt so fulfilled before. He only realized he had been so achingly hollow when Mavis' warmth poured into him to fill him with life.

There's magic flowing between them. The dark wizard has lived long enough to learn every type and kind of magic that could have been created on earth. But he can’t, for all the devotion he feels for this woman, understand what’s this feeling buzzing between them. When he voices his doubts she laughs and her eyes wrinkle. Zeref is sure that in three hundred years of existence he has never seen something more beautiful.

“You are unbelievable sometimes, aren’t you? Haven’t you ever heard of love, Zeref?”

…Love?

“The First Magic, you silly boy! Love; the mother of everything that inhabits this world. Have you forgotten about it?” Her voice is so compassionate, and her eyes so understanding and he cannot help but simply _marvel_ at how blue they are. He feels like he loses himself in those crystal eyes and spirals in them until every sense of reality is lost to him and only one certainty is left. Love. He loves her. He loves this woman sitting on his lap and kissing his jaw. He loves her more than everything, and will love her until the day he finds a way of dying. It’s such a simple, powerful reality, that he finds himself breathless for a moment.

If this is what love is about, he wouldn’t mind living for eternity as long as he has it with him.

Drunken in love, noses bump on each other, laugher mixes with kisses, and they just rest for a while, still conjoined, movements languid and bodies heavy. Meaningless comments fly, short-lived tickle fights take place and burning confessions are whispered before fixing their eyes in each other and starting once again. There’s no timing for their dance; they just do what their bodies ask them to and selflessly offer themselves as sacrifice to that miraculous God that is called Love.

And as they finally allow themselves to finish, and they reencounter each other, weightless after the high, serene smiles and sleepy eyes brush away any fear that they could have had. Because they know the other will be there to forever meet them with a loving gaze when they wake up, and whisper sweet confessions to their ear.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written for the Zervis Week in tumblr, day 4: Magic. Go and check other fanworks, because they are amazing!!


End file.
